Inocencias Interrumpidas
by Alice Terrys
Summary: Qué sucede cuando ideas, y creencias que tenias fuertemente arraigadas, son mancilladas, terriblemente aplastadas, y arruinan tu inocencia...para toda la eternidad?...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno... esta en uds leerlo y decirme si quieren continuacion de los demas personajes. todos serian Ones Shots, de cada uno...salvo que me pidan repeticionXD.

1º: Los personajes son obra y posesion magnifica de Meyer...para nuestra completa desgraciaXD

2º: Dsifrutenlo!

**Emmett POV**

Estaba placidamente tirado, o mejor dicho, desparramado en mi cama, que si bien no servia para dormir, si lo hacia para tomarme un tiempo para mi. Sentía la música horrorosamente vieja y anticuada desde la habitación de Edward, mi hermanito. Aunque vieja y anticuada, me resultaba tranquilizante. Me extrañaba que no estuviera vigilando todos y cada uno de los pasos, o mejor dicho, tropezones de su humana, Bella.

Acababa de volver de caza, con Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie. Fue igual que siempre, salvo la hermosa diferencia que Carlisle, el siempre tan correcto y ubicado, me había permitido jugar a que los árboles eran todos tipos babosos que miraban a mi Rosie…si, lo disfrute. 30 árboles tumbados, mas dos autos abollados por ellos (sin tripulantes…por suerte).

Rosalie se había ido de compras, argumentando que Alice le había clavado el peor puñal por la espalda hasta la fecha, aprovechando la ocasión de la caza, para ir al centro comercial y comprar todo lo que hubiese en descuento…parecía que justo ese había sido el día del descuento, y Alice no le había avisado a Rosie, o que se yo…( tenemos dinero, nos sobra, nadamos en el…pero por alguna razón, mi hermana y mi mujer gozan de algún placer extraño y morboso al comprar en exceso, especialmente cuando hay gran variedad de descuentos al acecho).

Me estaba imaginando justo en esos maravillosos segundos, a Rosalie en los probadores, cuando lo escuche.

Escuche el sonido de mi perdición.

Un gemido. Dos. Tres.

Provenientes de la habitación de enfrente. Justo la de enfrente.

La habitación de Alice y Jasper.

Me senté en seco en la cama. No, no podía ser. Era imposible. Ellos…simplemente, no podían. Era imposible, por mucho que mi mente divagara y se retorciera (por más que ya estuviera bastante retorcida y llena de ideas morbosas y depravadas…todo culpa de Rosalie, pura y exclusivamente de ella), imaginarme a ellos dos, haciendo….Eso.

Porque Eso, era para la gente…adulta, con experiencia…y cochina, depravada, como Rosalie y yo. Como Carlisle y Esme (aunque me costaba, o mejor dicho ni siquiera quería imaginármelos…hhhuuugg).

Y lo que no entendía, como no como Edward y Bella. Esos dos estaban extendiendo lo ya inevitable.

Otro gemido.

Dios, y mi hermosa Rosalie! Esto no podía ser. Mis sentidos súper mega hiper desarrollados de vampiro me estaban tendiendo una sucia trampa. Me levante de la cama, para acercarme a la puerta, y escuchar mejor. Con la ingenua idea de que mis oídos hubiesen calculado mal, y ahora afinaran la puntería.

Otro gemido. Y venia de la habitación de ellos dos.

Pero maldita sea! No podía ser que Jasper Hale, un hombre de guerra, catalogado solo para matar, y también de vez en cuando…casi siempre, para controlar nuestras emociones y divertirse en base a ellos estuviera haciendo...eso; él, que veía en Alice a su pajera, pero como algo mas, mas allá de lo carnal… con lo cual me sentía terriblemente ofendido, por cierto.

Tampoco, y mucho menos, podía imaginar a Alice, haciendo…Eso. Ese pequeño duende, pequeño monstruo observador del futuro, tan pequeña, tan…tan infantil, a mi vista. Haciendo…Eso.

No, era imposible. Seguro que Carlisle y Esme no habían aguantado y habían caído en aquella habitación antes de llegar a la suya propia. Si sabía yo de desesperaciones en ese tipo de casos….por algo todos los armarios de limpieza de las escuelas por las que habíamos pasado estaban bautizados por mí y por Rosalie.

Si, seguro era eso.

Abrí la puerta sigilosamente, encontrándome con la puerta de enfrente cerrada. Me acerque, intentando que ni mis propios oídos sintiesen mis pasos. Apoye la oreja contra la puerta. Y me quede totalmente helado.

- Ay, Jasper…detente, por favor.- suplicaba la voz de Alice, terroríficamente suave.

- No puedo, cariño…

Oh, no. Esto era suficiente. Yo, Emmett Cullen, acababa de perder la inocencia que Dios me había dado. La tierna imagen de esos dos seres, ahora mancilladas sus imágenes por los pecaminosos actos que estaban cometiendo, quedo arruinada para siempre. Por siempre. Por toda la eternidad.

- Jasper! Me haces cosquillas…por ahí no, por favor…es demasiado….grande para mí.- decía Alice.

Atine a taparme los oídos, como un niño pequeño. Pero qué cochinos! Que estaban haciendo allí dentro?! Y yo que los consideraba tan inocentes. Con razón Edward llamaba a Alice pequeño demonio. Era uno, pero de verdad.

- Allie, preciosa…sino te quedas quieta, no podré terminar.- dijo con voz demasiado apagada Jasper. Sonó como…estrangulada, como si estuviera apoyado o siendo…aplastado. Pegue mas la oreja.

- Bueno…y por atrás? Parece mas cómodo…- Oh, Dios Mío.

En eso, sentí unos pasos acercarse desde el piso de arriba. Intente aparentar desenvoltura en el pasillo, a mitad de camino a mi habitación. Era Edward.

Que probabilidades había de que no hubiese ya leído mi mente, y viniese a ver que pasaba? Ninguna. Nulas, todas las posibilidades habidas y por haber.

- Emmett…no quiero ni pensar, que estabas pensando en lo que escuche que pensabas.- dijo Edward muy serio, pero a la vez, apunto de soltar una de mis terribles carcajadas. Solo a mi me quedaban bien.

- Y si lo hago, que? Tengo razón, o no?.- dije, ya a la defensiva.

- No, en realidad, no.

Diciendo esto, camino con paso decidido a la habitación de aquellos dos pecadores, y abrio de par en par la puerta. Yo atine a darme vuelta, no quería una imagen mental permanente, perforante, y arruinadora de existencia para el resto de mi inmortalidad tatuada a fuego. Para eso estaba Edward.

Todo se quedo en silencio.

- Emmett, te pasa algo?.- pregunto la voz de Jasper. Me extraño un poco escucharlo tan desenvuelto, y ninguna onda de pánico que verificara que lo habían descubierto en algo…en Eso.

Fue entonces, que decidí abrir los ojos.

Y mi inocencia, toda ella…volvió hacia mi.

Alice estaba en la mitad de la habitación, a medio vestir, con unos trapos de colores sobre ella, con un pantalón, que calcule era recién comprado, pues ni la etiqueta le había sacado. Jasper, estaba detrás de Alice, con una aguja en una mano, e hilo en la otra.

Genial.

- Quieres jugar al sastre tu también, Emmett?.- chilló mi hermana, emocionada.- Las ofertas que había el otro día incluían un regalo cada 3 prendas, y me toco este pantalón…pero no se podía elegir la talla, y me queda grande. Jasper esta tratando de achicarlo para mi. Es muy hábil, sabes?

- Pero y los gemidos?.- dije, consternado. Sabía que Edward estaba destruyendo la puerta de madera, al apretarla para no reírse de mí, pero no me importaba. Quería llegar al fondo.

- Ah, eso.- dijo Jasper, mirando reprobatoriamente a Alice quien le sonrió tiernamente.- digamos que por ahí me cuesta…cocer cuando Alice se deja la ropa puesta, y aunque trato de no pincharla, ella entiende por divertido gemir y chillar cuando sin querer le clavo la aguja. Eso es todo.

Edward estallo en carcajadas.

Y yo, a su vez. Me sentía feliz, competo, e inocente otra vez.

Jasper y Alice nos miraron como si estuviéramos locos, y siguieron con lo suyo.

**Holaa!!**

**espero que les haya gustado!**

es una idea que surgio de golpe y porrazo y bueno...tuve que escribirlaXD

**ya saben si quieren continuacion o simplemente comentar esta, a Review!**

**Los comentarios son mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue XD**

nos leemoss!!

**:Alice:**


	2. Chapter 2

Me encontraba totalmente desesperada. El dinero que ganaba mi padre, Carlisle, el dinero que mi marido, Jasper conseguía para mí, incluso el de Edward, ni el que ganábamos en las carreras de caballos me alcanzaba.

Estaba al borde del colapso.

Tenia que andar con la cartera llena de billetes de 100 dólares, o incluso de 1000, pues no me servia menos. Era realmente molesto, pues hacia un bulto terrible y además debía andar luchando contra el dinero cuando me lo pedían en la caja registradora. Pero prefería eso, antes que esto.

Ante que la escasez de recursos.

Más que una escasez de recursos económicos, me encontraba frente a una escasez de medios. Terrible.

Además de que me molestaba sobremanera llevar todo ese dinero dentro de mi pequeña cartera (lo cual arruinaba terriblemente mi estética personal, la cual cuidaba mucho), debía ir semanalmente al banco para sacar mas dinero…mas aun.

Y es que no podíamos tener todo el dinero en casa, según Carlisle…era en esos momentos en los que lo odiaba, y en los que deseaba no haberme unido a el…cariñosamente dicho, claro.

Además, tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho de quedarme sin dinero a la madrugada, (aunque las tiendas estuviesen cerradas en ese horario, era menester para mi poseer capital en cualquier circunstancia), ya que mis ansias compulsivas (según el idiota de Edward) no ayudaban al hecho de que no pudiese dormir por mi condición de vampiro. Encima eso! Debía aguantar mas de 10 horas sin poder comprar, o por lo menos, sin poder ver algún negocio o algo que me atrajera (o sea, sin poder comprar).

Pero esta vez, no era que me faltara dinero. No. Era algo mucho peor.

Yo podría ser feliz en estos momentos, podría estar preparando mi ropa y mi cartera para una nueva expedición mañana por la mañana, pero no. Jasper había arruinado mi existencia, mi vida…al decirme que la única cartera en la que podía llevar todo el dinero que necesitaba (mañana era día de descuentos), se le había falseado el cierre.

Ni siquiera me atrevía a pensar en como puso haber pasado, ya que yo dejaba pulcramente arreglada ese cartera…la cuidaba como si fuese mi vida! Bueno, como si fuesen mis cenizas! Ni siquiera lo había visto en mis visiones, nada. Ni un solo aviso. Lo que me llevaba sospechar de mis "hermanitos".

Y ellos me decían monstruito a mí.

Quien seria tan cruel, tan salvaje, tan despiadado, de haber andado jugando con mi pobre, dulce e inocente cartera para hacerle esto?! Solo ellos.

No quería dudar de mi marido, Jazz…el siempre estaba al pendiente de mi, y eso suponía saber el valor que ese objeto tan preciado valía para mi. Si hubiese sido el, no solo quizás lo hubiese visto en mis visiones, sino que tampoco hubiese tenido el coraje suficiente para decírmelo a la cara, sin irradiar lluvias a toneladas de pánico acumulado. No. Eso solo dejaba una opción. Edward.

Pero no podía detenerme en esos momentos a planear la venganza de mi cartera. No. Tenía algo más importante que hacer, y únicamente en ese momento agradecía que no pudiese dormir, así tendría tiempo suficiente para maquinar: debía encontrar otro medio de transporte para mi dinero. Ya.

Había pensado en Esme…pero una rápida visión del futuro me frustraba un cuarto de hora antes de lo previsto: Esme solo tenia o carteras muy pequeñas, o carteras muy grandes que parecían de vieja. Yo no llevaría eso por la calle. Necesitaba algo sofisticado, algo glamoroso…y que combinara con mi atuendo, por supuesto.

Sin tan solo encontrara el medio para transportar todos mis billetes…! La billetera no me servia, seguro. La pobre estaba en sus momentos finales después de haber aguantado tanto.

En esos momentos me encontraba en mi habitación, sumida en penumbras, sola. Si, era conveniente dejarme sola en momentos así.

Aun recordaba con dolor y malestar, cuando recibí la funesta noticia.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Me encontraba cultivando plantas y arreglando el jardín, junto con mamá. Realmente, de haberlo hecho sola, no hubiese encontrado nada de divertido en esta actividad poco recreativa dentro de mis parámetros normales. Pero debía soportarlo. Hoy había sido un día feriado, lo que significaba que los negocios no habían abierto y no había tenido oportunidad de despilfarrar mi dinero.

Por suerte, Esme lo hacia algo divertido. Era esto, o aguantar a Jasper mientras limpiaba y pulía minuciosamente los recuadros, medallas y estatuillas de guerra (realmente no entendía porque soportaba que los dejara adentro de nuestra habitación, sabiendo de antemano que arruinaban el decorado…). En fin…si estuviese allí tirada, y no aquí con la mente ocupada en otra cosa, estoy prácticamente segura de que batiría los records mundiales y de la historia al ser la primer vampiro que moriría literalmente, superando parámetros nunca antes vistos tanto vampiricos como humanos, al morir de la peor manera: de aburrimiento.

Cuando Esme y yo terminamos de arreglar el jardín, nos dispusimos a entrar a la casa. Ya era de noche. Me dispuse a tomar un baño, pues aunque no transpiraba estaba cubierta de tierra (que hermoso detalle). Llegue a mi habitación, y al entrar, divise a un Jasper meditabundo sentado al borde de nuestra cama.

Me tembló el labio inferior, y una terrible sensación de miedo me golpeo de lleno. Eso me dio más miedo. Porque si Jazz tenía miedo, y yo lo tenía aun mas, lo demás morirían bajo una dosis de miedo. Genial.

Preocupándome por su estado, me acerque a el, y me agache, para estar a su altura, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas.

- Jazz, cariño, que sucede?.- dije en un susurro, que seguro el escucho.

- Veras, Allie…

- Si?

- Debo darte una mala noticia. Y los demás, al saber el vinculo cercano que nos une, decidieron dejar en mis manos la penosa misión de comunicarte la noticia.

- Oh, Dios Mío! No me hagas asustar.- Bingo. Nueva ola de pánico. Lo que me dio más miedo a mi.

- Allie…recuerdas aquella cartera verde?

- Oh si, te refieres a la que uso en ocasiones importantes como la de mañana?...eso me recuerda: mañana tendrás que acompañarme, pues tendré que comprar demasiado y no creo que pueda con todas las bolsas.

- Si, si…supongo…pero Allie…

- Si?.- me levante para buscar mi cartera. Había olvidado que debía arreglar todo para mañana, lo que me lleno de entusiasmo.

- Se rompió.

- El que se rompió?.- dije, un poco asustada.

- La cartera. Se falseo el cierre.

De haber sido humana, me hubiese desmayado.

- Como….como…como que se rompió?!.- grite, histérica. Las ondas de Jasper se dispararon hacia todas direcciones; pánico, miedo, terror…todo en la misma habitación. Una ganga.

- Alice, yo no tengo nada que ver! No se que paso! Edward la encontró tirada en la mitad del camino, te juro que no se nada!

- Y me lo dices así como si nada?! Sabes lo que significa esto?! Que tengo demasiado dinero para gastar, y ningún lugar en donde llevarlo! Dame una solución a esto, si no quieres que esos muñequitos de pacotilla mueran!.- señale la pizarra en donde mantenía su colección.

- No! No se! Ten piedad!.- grito Jasper rodando en la cama y tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. Posteriormente, se levanto y cubrió la pizarra con su cuerpo, a modo de escudo.

- Y ahora, quien podrá ayudarme?!

**Fin Flash Back**

Y así pasó toda la madrugada. Con Carlisle y Esme fuera de la casa, quien sabe donde. Con Edward riéndose de mi sufrimiento, desde el piso de arriba. Y con Jasper tirado penosamente fuera de la habitación.

No había remedio. Las 7:00 hs. Ya comenzarían a abrir las tiendas, y yo aquí…

Sentí como alguien golpeaba la puerta sigilosamente. Por el ruido, el olor, y todo en el característico, sabía que era Edward. Ahora vendría a burlarse de mi personalmente? Esto era demasiado. Me estaban mancillando como nunca antes lo habían hecho, a nadie le importaba nada de mi….ni de mis necesidades mercantiles tampoco.

Decidí dejarlo pasar. Ya todo pasaría ya.

- Puedo?.- dijo el muy traidor.

- Si, pasa.

Entro sigilosamente, intentando ocultar una sonrisa que amenazaba con estallar en carcajadas; cuando entro no cerro la puerta, y Jasper que seguía tirado en el piso, asomo la cabeza para ver si todo estaba entero.

- Mira, Alice…sabrás que yo encontré tu cartera destruida, sabrás que se por lo que estas pasando, y sabrás que te quiero, verdad?.- dijo Edward, sin respirar.

- No, no me consta todo eso.

- Basta, Alice.

Se acerco hasta mi en la cama, y se sentó a mi lado. Pude ver que sostenía algo en sus manos. Era un papel, y otra cosa que no sabía que era.

- Primero que nada, toma esto.- me entrego el papel. Era un pasaje de avión para la cuidad vecina. Fruncí el ceño. Que creía que…?

- Antes de que repliques, porque se que estas pensando en ello.- me miro acusadoramente.- Toma lo segundo. Se que te agradara.

Lo tome de sus manos. Era una…tarjeta, o eso parecía. Era dorada de un lado, con unos números inscriptos, que no tenían sentido para mi, y del otro lado era blanca, con los mismos números, y una banda negra casi en el medio.

- Que se supone que es esto?.- le pregunte, recelosa.

- Bueno…- en eso, como si Dios quisiera que yo fuese feliz nuevamente, vi una imagen de mi misma, llena de bolsas, con un Jasper lleno de bolsas también, en la ciudad vecina…me vi utilizando esa tarjetita para…para pagar?

- Oh!

- Lo ves? Es muy útil. Se llama tarjeta de crédito. El boleto es porque en este pueblo aun no se utiliza y... Ey!

Me había lanzado a los brazos de Edward, chillando de emoción. Por fin había encontrado l oque tanto ansiaba! Una manera de llevar dinero conmigo, sin utilizar la cartera anti estética! La desgracia había traído consigo una nueva y esperaba eterna felicidad.

Jasper, al verme recuperada, se paro de golpe, entro a la habitación, y comenzó a rebuscar ropa en el ropero.

Me separe de Edward y lo mire extrañada.

- No era que no te gustaba ir de compras conmigo?.- le pregunte. Sabia que a Jasper no le parecía muy atractiva la idea de acompañarme…

- Todo con tal de verte feliz, mi Allie.

Mi felicidad fue recuperada.

Y mi inocencia volvió con ella.

* * *

**Holaaa!!**

espero que les haya gustado!!

ya saben: los reviews son mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continueXD

nos leemos!! XD

**:Alice:**


End file.
